


一辆大不敬的车

by Linea



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, Tentacle Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 13:56:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16975857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linea/pseuds/Linea
Summary: *是搞政哥哥的车。这tag还真难打……大家心里有个数就好。PWP。2.3之后阿政作为从者被召唤到迦勒底。总的来说是个慈爱老父亲帮咕哒摆脱童贞的故事。





	一辆大不敬的车

完成最终再临之后，藤丸立香望着眼前容姿威仪、不可一世的中国皇帝，无声地发出赞叹。虽然之前他曾在异闻带与之邂逅，却分明地感受出了微妙的不同——比起之前那几乎等同于神明的、无机质的美丽，这样的始皇帝无疑多了些人的气息，却呈现出了与之前迥异的王者之风。他所着的是更接近于他生前的装扮，玄衣高冠，雍容威严，与之前大胆裸露仙躯的姿态相差甚远，却不由得勾起了少年御主的一丝好奇——那层层叠叠的华贵衣袍下面究竟裹了多少层？之前那身装扮又是不是直接穿在里面的呢？想到这里，藤丸立香不禁狠狠吞咽了一下，却没有料到自己的目光已经将脑中的想法表露无遗，等到他反应过来时，那双红宝石般的狭长凤眸已经近在咫尺，眼梢斜飞的那抹红色妖异无比，却又不容亵渎。  
“立香，作为朕最亲近的家臣，你不用太过拘谨。”皇帝微张嘴唇，语调温和，白皙修长的手指却已经抢先一步握住他的手拉向自己，捏紧那根缠在自己腰间的、镶嵌着羊脂白玉的腰带，“倘若是对朕的这身装扮感兴趣，大可以直接向朕开口。”  
“可是……”藤丸立香一脸犹豫地望着眼前的帝王，目光飘忽，攀附在那根腰带上的手指微微颤抖。对于他来说，光是靠近对方他都觉得有些僭越了，而现在这种过于亲密的接触则完完全全是一种冒犯。虽然现在的他是御主，而对方是从者，可是他却总是在潜意识里忘记这个事实，将对方当做一位无所不能的神明对待。这位天子是高贵的，伟大的，是宇宙之主，也是真龙化身，这样的存在真的是他所能够沾染，能够触碰的吗？藤丸立香眨了一下眼睛，一滴冷汗顺着他的额角滴落下来打在睫毛上，霎时间让他闭紧了双眼。他松开手，却只听见耳畔传来一声充满威压，不容抗拒的应允：  
“朕，允你了。”

惊讶。惶恐。不知所措。  
种种情绪在藤丸立香脑中交织在一起，令他纷乱的心绪越发难以平复。他小心翼翼地攥住那根腰带慢慢解开，却一直不敢抬头去看皇帝那张超越性别的美丽面容。等到他将腰带完全解下来，开始像剥糖纸一样褪下对方身上的一件件衣物时，他很快意识到自己的心态正在起着某种难以启齿的变化——那或许是拆礼物时的期待感，却十分不敬、充满着亵渎意味。被解开的衣袍一层层落下来，只见尊贵的帝王只穿着一件轻薄的素色中衣站在那里，微敞的领口露出一小截白皙软腻的脖颈，顿时令少年御主心头一颤，立即低下头来掩盖自己的心虚。  
“是最后一件了……”他小声说着，目光却流连在对方的领口处迟迟不愿移开。明明之前已经大方地看过这衣袍底下的仙躯，此时的他却依然忍不住对着眼前半遮半掩的景致浮想联翩。少年人的欲望总是来得莫名，等到他反应过来，下体的某个部位已经开始悄然抬头，硬邦邦地抵着裤裆。察觉到这点的藤丸立香瞬间感到无所适从，羞愤到恨不得马上冲出门接受一番暴风雪的洗礼，然而，眼下的境况并没有变好，正当他把头埋得越来越低，试图掩饰自己的表情变化时，那双纤长有力的手顿时攀上他的脸颊，将他的面庞抬起来，深深地望进他眼里。  
“唔姆……这可真是有点儿麻烦，”皇帝若有所思地发出一声感慨，语调却是柔和而慈爱的，“果然，朕还是无法对这样的你完全放心啊。”  
说着，他走近面前不知所措的少年御主，将对方摁倒在身后的床榻之上，抬手解开身上最后一层衣袍，袒露出洁白细腻的诱人躯体。包裹在里头的仙人身躯毫无瑕疵，既没有任何性别特征，也没有任何伤疤刮痕，就像玉石一样冰凉光滑——这是这位完成了千古霸业，统领千秋列代的皇帝为了承载意识而造出的完美肉身，此刻却低伏在他腿间，解开他的裤链，用鼻尖轻轻地拱着他腿间硬到发痛的性器，认真而仔细地观察着。  
“等……等一下……这怎么好意思让您屈尊……”藤丸立香大惊失色，连忙收紧双腿，想要遮掩住自己勃起的性器，却见对方伸手握住他的柱身，用长而沁凉的指甲轻轻刮过前端翕合的小孔，发出一声愉快的轻笑，接着用无比坚定的声音宣布：  
“就交给朕来处理吧。”  
很快，他的性器被含入对方口中，像舔棒棒糖一样细细舔舐着。他看到皇帝低垂着眼眸，银白长发犹如流水般倾泻，每一根发丝都宛若冰雪凝成，而那双上挑的凤眼正盯着他的阴茎，专注的眼神好似在打量他平常摆弄的那些机械部件，此刻在藤丸立香眼里倒显得越发性感迷人了。就像完全丧失了理智一样，他的手指陷进那头如瀑长发里，穿过柔顺的发丝，正将那颗高贵美丽的头颅往自己的阴茎上按，感受着对方那湿润灵活的舌头扫过坚硬的龟头，温热的口腔内壁裹紧性器所带来的快感和舒爽。突然，那诱人的吮吸停了下来，瞬间将少年御主的思绪拉回了现实——我现在在做什么？察觉到自己犯下了何等无礼行径的藤丸立香只感到万分难以置信。对于他来说，他现在所做的一切已经不止是单纯的冒犯了，而是彻彻底底的亵渎。他知道，那位被他亵渎的皇帝八成已经震怒，正忙着将散落一地的衣物一件件穿回去然后离开，可当他再次睁开眼睛，却看到对方眼尾那抹妖异的朱红依旧近在咫尺，像利箭一样刺入他眼帘。  
“只不过是朝贡而已，所以，”始皇帝不紧不慢地说，语气却听不出一丝愤怒，“——在朕面前，好好表现吧。”

第一次射精并非出于藤丸立香本身的意愿。他的身体不受控制，脑子里混乱得就像一团浆糊，仅存的理智已经分崩离析，只剩下纯粹的本能驱使，让他在这平常根本无法可想，却又真实可感的诱惑中做出反应。那千古的帝王吞吐着他硬挺的分身，将他整根阴茎舔得水光淋漓、血脉偾张，又贴心地去照顾他酥麻酸胀的囊袋，托住他的性器一路含吮至根部，发出分外淫靡的水声。光是听到这样的靡靡之音，藤丸立香便已经难以忍受了，而眼前这绮丽无双的视觉冲击和湿润温热、有如丝绸般柔软的美妙触感更是逼得他无路可退，就这样全然泄在了对方嘴里。  
皇帝咽下那点绸白的液体，像是感觉到了趣味一般勾起唇角，露出一个动人的笑容——这个笑容或许被形容成慈爱的、具有包容力的微笑也并不过分，它圣洁无垢，就像珍珠一样散发着温润的光。他从这个笑容里看不出任何性的意味，有的只是神明的无限怜爱与慈悲，而此刻，他正被同样的眼神注视着，内心的愧疚就像疯长的水草一样油然而生。  
“真是对不起……”  
他低下头，用满含歉意的语气悄声说道。可这时，在他脑中闪过的却是方才对方为他口交的旖旎片段——那些片段虽然破碎，可每一个细节都是如此清晰，清晰到能够令他完整回想起刚才所发生的一切。想到这里，他那根在方才得到释放的性器又开始悄悄抬头，好像根本不知疲倦一样，让他郁结心头的罪恶感又加深了几分，然而，正当他张开嘴，想要继续道歉时，却感觉对方那微凉的手指重新凑了上来，再次握住了他昂扬挺立的分身。  
“既然已经得到了朕的恩准，你又何须道歉？”他看到对方挑了挑眉，那高贵威严的声线里带上了一丝微妙的困惑，“不过，唔姆……还真是精神呢，看来朕在这方面着实有点低估你了。”  
听到这番话之后，少年御主原本就潮红一片的脸颊顿时变得更红了，看上去就像一颗熟透的番茄。他敞着两条光裸的腿坐在床上，性器被人握在手里可怜兮兮地冒着透明的前精，只要稍微挪动手指便能轻易在他脑中掀起万仞情潮。尊贵的帝王俯身舔掉那些稀薄的前液，狭长的凤眸之中目光闪烁，犹如被阳光浸润的朝露那般熠熠生辉，与此同时，一句令他羞赧不已的话从那张润泽的双唇间吐露而出。  
“像你这般年纪的少年郎，竟然不常取悦自己，才是朕初来迦勒底最感意外的地方。”  
“这个……我……”藤丸立香欲言又止，却又不敢抬头直视对方的双眼。这时，他感觉到那双修长白皙的手不知何时已经改变了位置，正穿插在他蓬松的黑发间，轻柔地抚摸着他的头。  
“无需担忧。你作为朕的臣子，朕自当尽到身为君王的义务来好好引导你，”皇帝的声音变得犹如春风般柔和，“即使——在像性事这样私密的事情上。”  
话音刚落，数十根光华四溢的水银柱在他周身凭空出现，随着帝王的手势变换形状，像具有生命一般缠上那具洁白无瑕的躯体，柔软无形却又肆意摆动的模样总令藤丸立香联想起那些黏糊糊的海魔触手。可水银是纯净完美、永不枯竭的，它那犹如星辉般璀璨的光彩却衬得那永世不朽的美貌越发脱俗出尘了。那一瞬间，藤丸立香不禁开始怀疑自己的眼睛，可他眨了眨眼，却发现那些水银结成的触手并没有消失，反而分化成了更多更多根，正攀上对方紧实平坦的小腹，更进一步地侵占着皇帝的身躯。  
“朕的这具身体虽然早已抛却情欲，但仍旧可以对外界刺激及时作出反应。”始皇帝耐心地解释着，平静的声线仿佛只是在解说他所创造的一件器物——尽管事实上的确如此，可如此气定神闲的模样依旧让少年御主感到不可思议。不断滋长的好奇心促使他忍不住伸出手，去触摸那具此前一直无法亵渎的、如新雪般洁净的肉体，却听到一声低沉的、极有诱惑力的提醒：“现在，你可要看仔细了。”  
此刻，藤丸立香不敢移开视线，更不敢错过眼前所见的任何事物——这为他唾手可得的、令人心惊的美丽在这一刻只为他一人所呈现，可以说是他所活过的十六年生命中最为意外的收获。只见一根根银色的触手紧紧地缠上对方纤细的腰，用对比起来更细的末端圈住两颗淡粉色的乳头，像试探一般拨弄挤压。而在这间隙里，另一根光华夺目的汞柱顺势而上，捅进皇帝微张的嘴里，掀开柔软的内壁不断翻搅着，与湿润的舌尖互相缠绕。那一刻少年御主突然想起这位帝王曾经说过自己厌恶水银的味道，可他所看到的却是截然不同的一番景象——那张如同白玉雕就的脸孔之上泛起了一层薄薄的粉色，好像真的被取悦了一般，发出一阵惬意而悠长的呻吟，透明的涎液从他的嘴角溢出来，又湿又黏，与插入他嘴里的水银混在一块。  
或许是一直无法将对方与“色情”二字联系在一起，眼前的景象比之前迎接最终再临的那一刻更加震撼人心。长久以来，藤丸立香敬畏着这位原初的永世之帝，却未曾想到对方能为自己做到这种程度。他凝视着眼前这具被水银亵弄的仙人之躯，澎湃的情欲犹如被关进笼中的困兽一般在脑海里嘶吼咆哮，仿佛随时都要咬断链条，挣脱而出。这时，他注意到那些水银触手所暴露出的，属于眼前这千古帝王的唯一破绽——在对方下腹处，有个隐秘的、钱币大小的接口，看起来湿润而柔软，正一刻不停地接受着那些水银的侵犯。得到这个发现之后，少年御主伸出双臂，再次贴近那具为他肖想已久的完美身躯，压低声线地发出请求。  
“我可以吗？”  
美貌的皇帝脸上露出一丝诧异之色，随即微微颔首以示同意。在那一刻，他周身的水银像潮水一样退去了，那小小的接口在洁白如玉的身躯上分外显眼，犹如花蕊一样微张着，迎接着他。藤丸立香咬了咬牙，便握住自己的性器，小心翼翼地将坚硬的前端挤入其中。  
那毫无疑问是少年御主今生最美妙的体验——怀中的这具身躯与寻常人类构造有别，却有着极度的慈爱和包容力，又令他联想起之前对方的笑容和眼神。没错，这样纯粹的情感只能属于这样一位统治千古、绝对不灭的君临者，而他则决定全然接下对方的这份情感，回应他的期待——  
于是，他偏过头，吻上那张诱人的、泛着光泽的嘴唇，将精液尽数射进内里。  
“很好。这才是朕托付未来之人所应具有的魄力，朕果然没有看走眼，”皇帝微笑着，抬起微凉的手指抚摸着他的脸颊，继续道，“那么，就将这当成朕的赏赐悉数接下，并诚心地感谢朕的恩典吧。”

-FIN-


End file.
